The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating rocks and other debris from top soil, and more particularly to a ground-cleaning apparatus for sweeping soil and debris, separating out the debris, and collecting the debris for disposal.
Separating debris from top soil is a basic initial task for construction and landscape jobs. In most construction jobs, the contractor preferably excavates and grades the supporting ground before construction begins. In landscaping, the landscaper preferably cleans and grades the top soil prior to planting grass or laying sod, for example. In each case, it is necessary to separate rocks, sticks, litter, and other debris from the soil. Such a process is conventionally time and labor intensive, and thus very costly.
Conventionally debris has been separated from soil by using a dozer or the like to stockpile soil near a powered shaker screen for separating debris from the soil. For smaller jobs, particularly landscaping, laborers with rakes often separate debris from the soil. Through the use of a payloader, or perhaps laborers with shovels, the stockpiled soil and debris is loaded onto the shaker's vibrating screen until the debris is separated from the soil. This soil cleaned of debris is then re-stockpiled, while the rocks and other debris are placed in a waste collection area for removal from the site. The stockpiled clean soil is then spread over the ground by a dozer or the like, typically followed by a tractor or other machine for grading the top soil.
There have been a few attempts to improve this process, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,334, which describes a commercial excavating apparatus having a large tractor linked to a chassis supporting a paddle assembly for lifting dirt and debris onto a vibrating separation screen through which soil falls and dirt and debris is moved to a conveyor assembly, which carries the debris to a collection bin. This large, complex assembly does not provide flexibility or maneuverability, which are especially necessary for smaller applications such as landscaping. Further, the complexity of the system increases the cost of manufacture and use, as well as the risk of malfunction. Accordingly, such a system designed for large, commercial excavation projects is not simply maneuverable, not easily adapted for use in smaller projects, nor affordable by smaller operators. Thus, an improved ground-cleaning apparatus which provides flexibility, maneuverability, and affordability is desirable.